


White Wedding

by AuzzieEvilRegal



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6153298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuzzieEvilRegal/pseuds/AuzzieEvilRegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the wedding that they’ve all been waiting for, the wedding of Christa Lorenson and Neal Hudson, something they knew was going to happen but had to wait for it. Will it be a drama like their lives had been or will it be smooth sailing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> None of these characters belong to me, I only own the actions of them in this story.

As she sat in front of the mirror, she couldn’t help but bite her lip. After she had divorced the first time, she didn’t expect in a million years that she would be getting married again, let alone to someone as amazing as Neal. Placing her elbow on the vanity, she leaned forward to stare at herself closer. Ever since she and Neal got together, she could see the happiness in her own eyes begin to get greater and greater, something was different about her relationship with Neal than her ex husband, and it wasn’t the not having children yet, there was something else, but she didn’t know what it was, there was just something different but she was happy with whatever it was.

Leaning back, she looked at the photos she had placed on the vanity. She had brought them from home hoping to ease her nerves, and it seemed to be doing the trick. One of the photos had been taken three years ago, it was of the family: Mama, Daddy and the siblings, Malaya, Mario and Angus and herself, they were her family. She didn’t have any family left, both of her parents had died when she was younger and she was an only child which left just Christa by herself but when she moved to Angels, she was a given a second chance at a family. The other photo had been taken that same night, but insted, it was of Neal and her, but they didn’t take the photo, someone had caught them mid moment at a charity ball where they were dancing with eyes only for each other.

Standing up, she made her way to the window of the villa and looked out with a smile, they were getting married, today. Neither she nor Neal wanted to get married in a church, they had decided on and outdoor beach wedding with no shoes, it was casual and so very them, something Christa loved and had been adamant about, not wanting Neal’s parents opinion on their wedding location, though they weren’t pleased about the location but Neal had said they’d get over it. Christa had laughed at him but she really was thankful, the wedding was about them and no-one else, that was all that mattered. They had even rented out some villas for the night by the beach where the wedding was to allow some people a bed for after the reception, especially if they’ve had too much to drink, she and Neal of course had their own, the one she was getting ready in.

Hearing a knock on the door, Christa shook her head to rid of the thoughts and the pasts that she was having flash backs before focusing on the knock “Come in.” she called out softly, watching as her two bridesmaids entered, Malaya and Leanne. When she and Neal had been talking about their wedding party, she knew without a doubt that the two would be the ones she’d choose, she had Angus on her party as well but she didn’t make him wear a dress. Smiling, Leanne and Malaya both came into view and their dresses were absolutely stunning, she had picked the style yes but as for the color, she left it up to the duo to pick the color that they wanted and she would happily match whatever to them. They had chosen a lavender purple, which Christa was happy about as it was one of the favouite colours and the flowers were an easy match to their dresses. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the bride to be, why don’t you have you dress on yet?.” Malaya asked with a raised eyebrow as she and Leanne closed the door behind them before making their way to the bed and sat down. Christa moved towards them and chuckled softly in response with a blush “Sorry, my mind was somewhere else and I got lost in the thoughts -- but I’m ready now. So, you just sit and relax whilst I go put my dress on.” Christa smiled as she made her way over to the wardrobe and picked up her dress with a smile, yep, this dress was perfect, whenever she saw it, it still made her smile, it was perfect. As she headed to her ensuite to get changed, she felt giddy, it was finally happening.

Leanne and Malaya turned towards each other and shook their heads in reply “She was thinking about Neal, you and I both know that, but with that look, a little something else as well, most likely the past.” Leanne chuckled lightly as she tilted her head towards the vanity where the blondes pictures were. When they had picked Christa up early that morning, that was the two things that their blonde couldn’t leave without, they were both in understanding as to why she couldn’t leave them. “So everything’s all set right? The flowers are set, catering is fine, tables are set ---” Christa called out from in the bathroom where she was getting changed. Leanne cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow in the bathrooms direction “Christa, it’s Malaya and me, we’ve had this under control. The guests are starting to arrive, the boys are in the other villa getting ready, Angus will be coming over here once they leave, because you know, he’s one of your bridesmaids. Guthrie is pacing outside waiting for you to be ready, because he’s walking you down the aisle, Neal’s parents are out there as well, both wanting to see you before you go out and ...”. Leanne trailed off as Christa exited the bathroom wearing her wedding gown.

The blonde had chosen for a simple yet sophisticated white dress with no sleeves, it was short at the front and long at the back which allowed Christa to be able to walk freely on the beach and her blonde locks had been curled with some being pinned up but the most of it had been let down allowing it to frame her face. Christa cleared her throat as she felt the stares from her two friends “Well, do I look okay?.” she asked. Leanne smiled and stood up, walking to Christa and gently pulled her to stand in front of the mirror “You look more than okay, you look absolutely beautiful, you’re going to have Neal on his knees the moment he sees you.”

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

"So, you’re very lucky that you make my blonde resident happy Neal, you know how I feel about that one, she has been special from the beginning.” Daddy, Jesse, spoke with a raised eyebrow in the English mans direction. The other gentleman in the room all laughed, knowing full well that Jesse meant it, especially when it came to the blonde. To Jesse, Christa was unlike any of the other residents, it could be the fact that she had already loved and lost but he still felt the need to protect her even more. They were standing in front of the mirror putting the finishing touches on their outfits. With it being casual and on the beach, they chose to forgoe the ties but still wore their jackets, with their shirts partially opened at the top, them all finishing it with their pants rolled up at the bottom. Looking around, Neal smiled at the men. Mike, Jesse and Mario were on his party but Angus was there to get ready as to not disturb the ladies. His heart swelled at the thought of his wife, the beautiful human being whom he had been dating for just over three years, him proposing just over one year ago, they were the best years of his life, that much was true.

Hearing knock on the door, Neal turned towards it and smiled as his parents entered. Peter spoke quietly asking for the men to leave them with their son. Asra moved to the bed and tapped the spot beside her, indicating for her son to join her. Neal moved towards his mother and sat down, watching as she took his hand in her own. They sat their in silence like that, Asra just stroking her sons hand, looking at him with a smile on her face. They had been seated there for a few moments before she finally spoke “You’re getting married, my baby boy is getting married. I am so glad you’ve finally found the perfect one, your father and I love Christa, we really do, she is perfect you, and from what we’ve seen and can tell, you’re perfect for her --- and she’s the best daughter in law we could ask for so don’t screw it up.” Asra chuckled tearfully.

Neal laughed loudly before wrapping his arms around the woman who gave birth to him, the woman he looked up to, he smiled, he really was so incredibly happy that his parents loved Christa, at some points they seemed to love her more than him, it should annoy him but he loved it, it made her feel welcomed and to him, that was all that mattered. He pulled away from Asra and looked back and forth between his parents “Thank you, really, but this will be one and done, anywhere with Christa is my forever home and I could and would never screw that up --- but thank you, I appreciate your support.” Neal smiled as he stood up, holding his hand out towards his mother “We better go, I’ve got an aisle to wait at the end of on the beach so I can say I do to the love of my life.”

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

As she paced back and forth in the villa, her bouquet moving in front of her, all of her nervous vibes were coming at once. Based on their wedding rehearsal, everyone who weren’t in the wedding party would be making their way into the allocated section on the beach for seating, with Neal and his groomsmen greeting them, ensuring they were okay before being shown to their seats. Leanne, Malaya and Angus were all outside of the villa, giving the blonde some space and for that Christa was thankful. 

Neal’s parents had both been in, only leaving moments prior, leaving Christa with a particular artifact for her wedding. It was the something old and something blue you need to keep in with the tradition, which was something Christa wanted, they had left her with a ring that had belonged to Neal’s grandmother, giving it to Asra to ensure she would give it to the woman Neal would marry and love for an eternity, but it wasn’t something to keep, it was borrowed only for a wedding day and given back to the matriach of the family, being Asra. It was a beautiful gold ring, with a blue gem centered with smaller stones surrounding it, it really was stunning. Asra had made sure to be the one to give it to Christa before kissing the blonde and leaving with Peter.

When they had left, Christa began to pace, thus finding her in this current predicament. She had something old and something blue, but she needed something new and something borrowed. Malaya had sought her out previously, informing the blonde they had her something new and borrowed and just to wait for it before her wedding but the wedding was getting closer and closer by the minutes and she still didn’t have the items. Looking up, she heard a knock on the door. She stopped mid stride, before clearing her throat to call out “Come in.” she spoke out softly, watching as Leanne walked in followed by Angus and Malaya, they all looked beautiful. The inside of Angus’s tux jacket matched the colour of the girls dresses and it was just -- stunning. 

“You guys look so beautiful -- Angus, you look absolutely handsome. I promise I will introduce you to my younger friend before Mario gets to her.” she chuckled lightly in response, watching as her bridal parties laughter followed. Malaya walked over to Christa and took her hand, before gently pulling her over to the seat Angus had pulled out. Christa sat down in the seat, watching as they all spoke to each other quietly with their gestures before Malaya stepped forward, holding out a long box to the blonde “This is your something new.” Malaya spoke with a small grin. Looking at Malaya’s smile, Christa was slightly worried, that was a smile that usually was on Mario’s face.

As she took the box, she couldn’t help but think Mario was behind this. As she opened the box, she blushed lightly before throwing her head back with laughter. Inside the box was a garter, but it wasn’t like any other garter, it was a wedding garter made out of scrubs, but it wouldn’t be seen through her dress. She chuckled lightly and raised an eyebrow towards her siblings “Tell me, did Mario have an input on this?.” she spoke as Malaya’s grin widened “Of course he did, whose idea do you think it actually was?.” They laughed together at the notion, of course it was Mario’s idea. She slipped it out of the box, before watching as Angus turned away to give the blonde some privacy, where as Leanne and Malaya just grinned, they’d seen it all before lately. She slipped the garter over her foot and pulled it up to her thigh and smiled, what a garter, that’s for sure.

Putting her dress back down, she smiled “Thank you guys, really, it is a great garter and I’m sure Neal will love it.” she returned her own grin, her face still kind of red from blushing but it was settling down, as were her nerves. She watched as Leanne turned towards the other two, both squeezing Leanne’s shoulder as she made her way over to Christa, grabbing a spare chair and pulled it next to Christa. Leanne pulled out a box she had in her purse and held it in her hands before looking up at Christa with a teary smile “I know you’ve been through a lot, we’ve both been through hell and back, but you’re here, getting married to the love of your life, and he well, he looks at you as if you’re the only person in the world -- and that’s exactly how it should be.” Leanne smiled lightly.

Leanne knew this was going to be hard, but it was something she needed to do, she needed to do it for the both of them. She looked down at the box in her hand and gave the blonde a small smile “On my wedding day, my mother gave me this bracelet, and she told me to give it to my daughter when she got married.” Leanne said softly as she opened the box to reveal a stunning gold bracelet with infinity designs on it, it was stunning and would have been worth quite a lot back then and even more now. Leanned looked down at the box and then looked back up at Christa with a smile “I as you know, don’t have children biologically, and I don’t have any daughters biologically... But, as Daddy of the residents, you and your siblings have all become my children, so Christa it’d like to give you my bracelet to wear on your wedding day, and to hand it down to your kids when they get married -- from one to another, I am not going to take it back because it’s you who should wear it today.” Leanne said softly.

Christa opened and closed her mouth as she stared at the bracelet in Leanne’s hands, it was absolutely stunning and she trusted Christa enough to give it to her? Wow “It’s beautiful --- I don’t know what to say.” Christa said tearfully as her hands moved to her cheeks as she looked down at the bracelet. Leanne thought of her like her own daughter, although she wasn’t old enough to be it. It broke her heart that Leanne didn’t have any kids of her own personally to hand it down to “Please say you’ll wear it.” Leanne spoke softly, watching as the emotions went over Christa’s face, knowing she would be feeling and looking the same way.

Christa nodded lightly in reply and held her wrist out to Leanne as she wiped away the tears that were falling “It’d be honoured to wear your bracelet --- thank you.” she murmured softly as Leanne pulled the bracelet out of the box and clipped it onto Christa’s wrist. She smiled and held onto Christa’s hand for a little bit longer, her index finger stroking the inside of Christa’s wrist, she knew she had made the right decision in giving her bracelet to the blonde to wear, they were family. Christa smiled and pulled her hand out of Leanne’s grasp before wraping her arms around the older woman “Thank you for being my family --- really.”

CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK CODE BLACK

As the last of their guests were seated, Neal looked towards the entrance, waiting with anticipation knowing his soon to be wife would be walking down the aisle. Hearing the sound of her entrance, Neal’s face perked up, watching as Malaya walked down first, then Angus, then her maid of honour Leanne, they all looked stunning but his eyes were only on one person: Christa. The moment she walked down the aisle, his heart stopped. She was beautiful, absolutely mesmerising. In that moment, nothing else mattered except for the woman walking towards him, this was the moment he knew he had been waiting for. He walked two steps away from the priest and accepted Christa from Guthrie with a shake of the hand and walked her back to stand in front of the priest. He turned towards her and he smiled at the look of love that was radiating from Christa, that was the same one he had for her.

“You look absolutely stunning --- and if it weren’t for all of these people here, it’d be ravishing you right now.” Neal spoke softly, before realizing he had said it out loud. The blush on Christa’s cheeks was enough to tell him that he had said it out loud. He chuckled lightly and squeezed her hand in response before listening as the priest spoke. This was where he was meant to be, standing in front of this beautiful woman, with his friends and family watching on, listening as they said the two words that he knew were going to be two of his all time favourite words he would have ever mentioned to the woman in question : I do. He really was the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please stay tuned, next chapter will be the reception.


End file.
